In a time division multiple access system, inbound channel bandwidth can be negotiated and assigned dynamically between a subscriber unit 100 and the FNE 102 as illustrated in FIG. 1. Furthermore, after the FNE 102 has granted inbound channel bandwidth, inbound slot assignments for the subscriber unit 100 can be made on each corresponding outbound slot by the FNE 102. As illustrated in FIG. 2, outbound slot 1 would contain a subscriber assignment identifier that specifies the slot assignment of inbound slot 1. However, due to radio frequency (“RF”) induced errors on the outbound channel, or due to the FNE 102 not honoring its negotiated inbound channel bandwidth reservation with the subscriber unit 100, the subscriber unit 100 may not receive all granted slot assignments.
Thus, there exists a need for a method that allows a subscriber unit 100 to efficiently detect the loss of granted bandwidth, with minimal signaling overhead, in a timely manner.